


氪星人会梦见氪星羊吗？

by jspupupu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspupupu/pseuds/jspupupu
Summary: 关于一个问题，需要说出来





	氪星人会梦见氪星羊吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 复习失智的产物，是真的ooc和无厘头

超人会梦见超级羊(super sheep)吗？

他想。

不对，应该说，氪星人会梦见氪星羊吗？

“我想不会，布鲁斯老爷。”

他眨眨眼，竟然说出来了吗？

“因为氪星不一定有‘羊’这种生物，并且我认为，既然您已经问出了这样的问题，那就说明——”

他的好管家走到他的面前，银白的餐盘上放着一杯热水——为什么是热水？

他坐在电脑前，仰视着老人。

“那就说明您需要照顾一下您可怜的，需要休息的大脑了，比如通过睡眠的方式。”他的管家看着他——哦，当然是热水。

“为了您的健康——真不敢相信我还要这样说——为了您的健康。您已经四天没有停止过工作了！”

“阿福我——”他的管家转身把餐盘放在工作台上。

“还是您认为，施舍给自己三个小时的睡眠触犯了哪个洲的法律了吗？”

“三个小时我可以做很多事情！你不知道他——”

他的好管家，他的无所不能的好管家只是看着他，用他最真诚的，铺展开来会有更多含义的目光看着他。

“好吧，三个小时。”他妥协了。

只是三个小时，只是——如果那个人他想——他想，也不差这三个小时了。

“我认识你。”

氪星人赤裸着上身，黎明的光芒试探着照进他的眼睛里——蓝色的——茫然的眼睛里。

“你不让我活。”他们那么近地看着彼此，棕色和蓝色相互交织。

“也不让我死。”

“世界需要你。”电子音把情感割裂得支离破碎，他勉强地挤出这句话。

氪星人的眼睛里交错着空洞和陆离。

“但它需要你吗？”

需要吗？

“告诉我——”氪星人凑得太近了，太近了。

告诉我——

他的双脚离地，他的下巴被拿捏着，他与太阳的距离那么近，可不合时宜的想法冒出来。

“你会流血吗？”

你会梦见氪星羊吗？

小记者有着堪萨斯阳光一样的笑容，他默默无闻，但他也英勇正义。

超人有着大都会阳光一样的笑容，他养活了那么多家媒体，因为他英勇正义（同时也帅气迷人）。

但同样的，人们既不了解也不需要了解一个小记者，人们也不了解超人。

所以除了超人没有人会知道那个答案。

他想着——为什么该死的过了这么久他还想着那个真相。

“布鲁斯老爷，我不得不说——”他的好管家似乎心情很好，“当一个人想要知道什么事，比如要了解另一个人的时候，最好的方法是亲自去问。”

他诧异地看着那个永远在他身边的老人，他的管家笑了。

“人们都知道蝙蝠侠无所不知，但人们不知道，他的管家，知道所有的布鲁斯·韦恩。”

所以——

“所以谁才是真正的无所不知呢，布鲁斯老爷？”

于是他从善如流，这一点似乎不太像那个黑夜骑士，或许他只是想说点什么。

而现在他们彼此对视了。

不，不在半空。

“氪星人会——”

那么在漫长的沉睡中，氪星人会怎么样呢？会梦见斯莫威尔的玉米，还是星球日报的打字机呢，还是无边无际的宇宙，亦或者是变为尘埃的故乡？

冰山会崩塌吗，麋鹿会奔跑吗，天幕会降落吗，蔷薇会盛开吗，星河依旧璀璨吗，晚风依旧香甜吗，火车在轰鸣吗，海浪在涌动吗，病房里的心脏还在搏动吗，新生的婴儿还在啼哭吗——还是一片漆黑？

泥土之下，会冷吗？

“氪星人会梦见氪星羊吗？”

天神之子凝视着那只大蝙蝠，他笑得阳光都迸溅开来。

“氪星人的样本太少，就我个人而言，我知道氪星人会梦见哥谭黑夜里的星星。”


End file.
